monopoly_championship_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
2015 World Championship
The fourteenth MONOPOLY World Championship will take place September 8, 2015, at The Venetian resort in Macau. Norwegian Bjørn Halvard Knappskog, who won the championship the last time it was held in 2009, will be defending his title. The grand prize will be $20,580 USD, which is also the amount of money included in a set of MONOPOLY (after the 2008 graphic and set update).http://www.newswire.ca/en/story/1529605/canada-crowns-a-monopoly-champion This is the same amount for the grand prize that was given out in 2009. They will play with the Speed Die and $1500 starting cash. Phil Orbanes will once again serve as Head Judge for the tournament. There will be three preliminary rounds lasting 60 minutes each. They will then have a 75 minute semi-final; presumably, the top 16 players after the three preliminary rounds will be the semi-finalists. Most likely, the four finalists will be the winners of each of the semi-final matches. The final is a 2-hour timed match, although since they are using the speed die, it is unlikely that the game will last more than 90 minutes. Gameplay begins at 9:45A in Macau (GMT +8:00) and should be concluded by 6:45P the same day. Competitors and their guests also get to attend a welcome party on September 7th, and a local tour on September 9th. 2015 WC - Preliminary Round 1 2015 WC - Preliminary Round 2 2015 WC - Preliminary Round 3 2015 WC - Semi-Finals 2015 WC - Finals Competing Players There will be 28 players competing at the 2015 World Championship, with winners or representatives from 27 different countries.Hasbro 2015 World Championship Press Kit *Defending World Champion - Bjørn Halvard Knappskog, 25 years old *Australia - Tony Shaw, 26 years old *Austria - Bernhard Krenn, 38 years old *Belgium - Tran Minh, 34 years old *Canada - Andi Cameron. 35 years old *Chile - Ángel Niccodemi Diaz, 27 years old *Colombia - Guio Encinosa, 27 years old *France - Philippe Pinoli, 44 years old *Germany - Ita Hoffmann, 26 years old *Greece - Dimitrios Botsios, 28 years old *Hong Kong - Hon Tsz San, 33 years old *Italy - Nicolò Falcone, 31 years old *Japan - Tsutomu Doita, 28 years old *Macau - Sin Chi Kuok, 30 years old *Mexico - Mariano Naoto Kairiku González, 32 years old *The Netherlands - Bram van Orten, 28 years old *New Zealand - Daven Yu, 26 years old * Nordic Championship (Norway, Finland, Sweden, Denmark) - Morten Svensen, 29 years old *Peru - Luis Castillo Castro, 36 years old *Poland - Marek Flis, 26 years old *Portugal - João David Ribeiro Pais Ferreira, 25 years old *Russia - Aleksander Kovalev (Александр Ковалёв), 26 years old *South Korea - Kim Hyan-Soo, 23 years old *Spain - María Neus Alonso Gil, 29 years old *Switzerland - Beat Jost, 41 years old *Ukraine - Oleksandr Kovalenko (Александр Коваленко), 27 years old *United Kingdom and Ireland Championship - Natalie Fitzsimons, 24 years old *USA - Brian Valentine, 30 years old Category:2015 Category:World Championship